Stubborn Boy
by Roxanna123
Summary: During soccer practice, Connor manages to injure his ankle. So, until its healed, Connor can't play his favorite sport.
1. Chapter 1

"Kadar, go get the coach!" Ezio called, kneeling next to his friend. "Connor's hurt!"

While chasing the soccer ball, Connor managed to twist his ankle and fall down.

"Ow!" Connor cried when he tried to get up.

"What happened?" the coach asked, kneeling next to Connor.

"I twisted my ankle," said Connor, wincing.

Connor let out yelp of pain when the coach gently moved his ankle to the left. He frowned.

"I think you sprained your ankle," said the coach, standing up. "Ezio, Kadar, help Connor up while I call his parents."

While Ezio and Kadar helped their friend, Connor called out to the coach.

"It's ok Coach," said Connor, hobbling over to the adult with the help of his friends. "Just let me rest for a bit. I can still play."

He frowned when the coach shook his head.

"That ankle needs to be looked at," said the coach. "Go sit down and rest for a bit."

He sighed but nodded.

"I'll call my mom," he told him.

Connor got over to the bench and then pulled out his phone. He dialed the number for the bookstore that his mother worked at.

"Leonardo's Bookstore," a man with an italian accent answered.

"Hey Leo," said Connor, shifting his leg with a wince. "Can I talk to mom real quick?"

"Sure," said Leonardo.

Then, Connor heard a shifting noise and then a 'Ziio, it's Connor.'

"Hey Ratonhnhaké:ton," said Ziio, sounding happy. "What's going on?"

"Umm...I got hurt at practice today," said Connor, wincing a little in pain.

He heard a gasp.

"Oh baby, what happened?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"I fell and twisted my ankle," Connor answered. "Coach thinks its sprained."

Connor heard a sigh.

"Ok baby, just wait there," said Ziio. "Call your father after we hang up ok?"

"Yes mom," said Connor, rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes," warned Ziio.

Connie's eyes widened.

"I'll see you in a bit," said Ziio.

Connor hung up the phone and turned to his friends.

"How the hell does she know when I'm rolling my eyes on the phone?" he asked in disbelief.

Ezio, Kadar and his other friend, Desmond, just shrugged.

"I don't know," said Desmond. "All mothers seem to know stuff like that."

"Fathers too," said Ezio with a nod.

"And not to mention older siblings," added Kadar.

Connor sighed and shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor talked with his friends until his mother arrived.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," Ziio called.

Connor turned around and saw his mother walking towards him. Then, Connor muttered a curse under his breath. He forgot to call his father.

"Mom," said Connor, about to get up.

"Don't get up," said Ziio, sitting down next to him. "If your ankle is sprained, you need to not bear any weight on it."

Ziio helped Connor up and guided him towards the car. Connor got into the car while his mother talked to the coach.

"I'll give you call after I take Connor to the hospital," Ziio told the coach.

Connor whipped his head towards his mother.

'The hospital?!' he thought nervously.

"Ok," said the coach before turning to Connor. "Get better soon."

"Thank you," he told him while nodding.

Once Ziio got into the car, Connor turned to her.

"The hospital?!" he asked nervously.

Ziio sighed, starting the car.

"Yes Ratonhnhaké:ton, you are going to the hospital."

"I don't want to go to the hospital," he whined.

"I know you don't but you have to," Ziio told him sternly.

"But Ista..." Connor started.

"No 'but's Ratonhnhaké:ton," said Ziio firmly. "You are going to the hospital."

Connor huffed and pouted. He stayed silent during the whole ride to the hospital. Once they got there and into the ER, Ziio helped Connor to a chair before heading up to the registration desk. She brought back a clipboard, a small packet of paper and a pen and began to fill it out. Connor reached out for it once and she moved it away from his grasp.

"I can fill it out mom," said Connor, sighing.

"I know you can but I'll do it this time," she told him as she wrote something down in one of the boxes.

Soon, Ziio was finished and she brought it back up to the desk. Then, she came back and sat down next to him, rubbing his back.

"Hopefully this will be done quickly," muttered Connor, wincing a little in pain.

"It will Ratonhnhaké:ton," said Ziio.

Ten minutes later a nurse came out.

"Connor Kenway," she called.

Connor paled and swallowed but got up, with the help of his mother, and followed the nurse.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor sat down on the exam table and huffed. Then, a nurse took his vitals and told them the doctor will see them shortly. When she left, Connor sighed.

"Can't we just go home?" he whined. "Yes, we can go home," Ziio started.

Connor perked up.

"AFTER you see the doctor."

Connor frowned. He was about to say something when his phone rang. Ziio frowned.

"Who's calling you?" Ziio asked.

Connor took out his phone and checked the caller ID. It was Haytham, his father.

"Raké:ni," Connor mumbled.

"Speak up Ratonhnhaké:ton," said his mother.

"Raké:ni," Connor answered, a little louder.

Ziio raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't know does he?" Ziio asked.

Connor didn't reply. He answered the phone.

"Hello," he answered.

Connor didn't hear Haytham's reply because of his mother taking the phone away from him.

"Hello Haytham," she said in to the phone.

Silence fell as she listened to Haytham's answer.

"We're at the hospital," said Ziio. "I'll tell you in a moment."

The doctor had just entered.

"Hello, I'm doctor James," said the doctor, shaking Connor and Ziio's hands.

"I'm sorry but I have to take this," said Ziio, as she left the room.

"What seems to be the problem?" Doctor James asked, looking at Connor.

"I twisted my ankle at practice today," said Connor, "and my coach believes that its sprained."

The doctor nodded.

"Ok, please take off your shoe."

Connor did so and winced. The doctor gently touched Connor's foot and moved it around. Connor hissed in pain. The doctor frowned.

"Have you sprained your ankle before?" he asked.

Connor shook his head. Doctor James checked for swelling and bruising before deciding to have an X-ray taken.

"I'll have a nurse take you down to have the X-ray taken," said the doctor before leaving.

Then, Ziio came in. She didn't look happy.

"Haytham told me he wasn't informed about the accident," said Ziio, crossing her arms.

"I just forgot to tell him," said Connor before changing the subject. "The doctor wants to take an X-ray of my ankle."

"Ok," said Ziio nodding. "By the way, your father hopes the sprain isn't serious."

Then, a nurse came in with a wheelchair and took Connor to the X-ray room. After the X-ray was taken, Connor went back to the exam room to wait for the picture to be developed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," said Ziio. "You ok?"

Connor huffed and continued to stare outside the window as they drove along. The doctor came back with the results and it wasn't good. Connor had a grade 3 sprain. That means he'll be on crutches for a couple of weeks. Upon hearing the information that he'll have to rest for a few weeks, Connor's mood turned sour. He wanted to play soccer. Soon, his ankle was wrapped and his prescription was filled. Then, Connor and Ziio left for home. Connor didn't respond to his mother's question.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," said Ziio, giving Connor's shoulder a little shake.

"I don't want to talk," grumbled Connor.

Ziio sighed. She knew that when Connor was in a bad mood, he was in a bad mood. Trying to talk to him would only result in a screaming match and Ziio didn't want to deal with that. So they stayed silent throughout the whole ride home. Once Ziio pulled the car into the driveway, Connor reached in the back, grabbed the crutches, and walked up to the house. He had to wait for his mother to unlock the front door before he could go inside. He was going to go upstairs but his father's voice stopped him.

"Connor," Haytham called, coming out of the kitchen.

He stopped in the kitchen doorway, looking at Connor.

"How bad was the sprain?" Haytham asked in concern, rushing over to his son.

Connor didn't answer. He turned to go upstairs but Haytham stopped him by gently grabbing his arm.

"Connor..." Haytham started before Connor interrupted him.

"I don't want to talk," Connor snapped.

Haytham and Ziio frowned.

"Watch your tone," Ziio warned him.

Connor turned to her.

"I don't care Ista," Connor snapped again. "I really don't care."

"Mind your attitude, young man," Haytham warned.

"Like I said," said Connor, now shouting, "I don't care!"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" snapped Haytham.

"Just leave me alone!" Connor shouted. "I don't want to talk!"

Then, the teenager turned and went upstairs. Haytham was going to follow but Ziio stopped him.

"Leave him," said Ziio, sighing. "Let him calm down first."

"Ziio..." Haytham started.

"Leave him," Ziio repeated firmly.

Haytham sighed but nodded. "I didn't know what to make for supper," said Haytham, changing the subject, "so I just got out one of your cookbooks."

Ziio smiled and walked with Haytham into the kitchen to start dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon, supper was ready and Ziio decided to go up and get Connor.

"You set the table," she told Haytham. "I'll go upstairs and get Ratonhnhaké:ton."

Haytham nodded. Then, Ziio climbed the stairs to Connor's room.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," she called, knocking on the teenager's door. "Supper is ready."

There was no response so she tried again.

"Come on, Ratonhnhaké:ton," Ziio called. "It's dinner time."

No answer. Ziio sighed in annoyance. Her son can be so stubborn.

"Well, when you're ready, come down," said Ziio before going back downstairs.

She found Haytham putting cups filled with water on the table. Upon seeing her frustrated expression, Haytham sighed.

"He's not coming down."

He spoke it as a statement, not a question. Ziio nodded.

"If Connor doesn't come down, I'll bring something up for him later," said Haytham before going over to the pot of spaghetti. "For now, lets eat."

Ziio didn't want to eat without Connor but she knew that he wouldn't come down with the mood he's in. Dinner was eaten in silence. After dinner was finished, Haytham picked up the dishes and put them into the sink while Ziio made a plate of food for Connor. Haytham took the plate and walked upstairs to his son's room.

"Connor," Haytham called.

There wasn't an answer.

"Connor," he called again.

Still no answer. Haytham wasn't going to let his son go without something in his stomach tonight so, he opened the door. He found Connor laying on his side on his bed, leg propped up on a pillow. Haytham set the plate onto Connor's night table.

"I brought you something to eat," said Haytham.

Connor didn't look at him.

"I thought you might be hungry," Haytham added.

"I'm not very hungry," said Connor. "Thanks anyway."

Haytham frowned.

"You need to eat," said Haytham. "You need to keep up your strength."

Connor turned to him.

"Isn't that for when you're sick?" Connor asked.

"Either way, you need your strength," said Haytham, picking up the plate.

"Raké:ni, I'm not hungry," said Connor firmly.

"Connor..." Haytham started. "I don't want anything to eat," Connor interrupted. "Please, just leave me alone."

Haytham sighed but left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Ziio saw Haytham enter the kitchen and sighed at his frustrated look.

"I swear that boy has your stubbornness," said Haytham, rubbing his temples.

"I think both parents are to blame for that one," Ziio corrected, giving him a small smile.

Haytham frowned. "I'm not stubborn."

"Yes you are," said Ziio, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I think I'll try to talk to Connor."

"Good luck," snorted Haytham. "He's not in a good mood right now."

"Is he still being rude?" Ziio asked.

"A little," answered Haytham.

Ziio sighed but nodded. "I'll go talk to him then."

So, she went upstairs to Connor's room, knocked and entered before he could respond. He turned to his mother in surprise.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, we need to talk," said Ziio.

Connor opened his mouth to speak but Ziio interrupted him.

"No, don't speak, I want you to just listen."

He closed his mouth.

"I'm tired of this attitude and behavior of yours," she told him. "You've been disrespectful and rude to both me and your father."

"Mom..." Connor started.

"No Connor, listen," said Ziio sternly. "You're going to eat your dinner and then come down and apologize to me and your father. You're going to stop this and you're going to stop it now. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mother," said Connor, hanging his head.

Ziio sighed and went over to her son, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Sweetheart, I know you're upset about injuring your ankle but with enough rest, you'll soon be back playing soccer," said Ziio, pushing some of his hair back before sitting down on Connor's bed.

"Mom, I worked really hard to get on the soccer team," said Connor, looking at her sadly. "Now this will cause me to miss the first few games of the season."

"You have up until October to play soccer," said Ziio, standing up. "Now eat your dinner."

Then, Ziio left the room.


End file.
